


'Mid Burning Sand

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi contemplates Anakin's fall and what may have led to it.





	'Mid Burning Sand

They said you were the Chosen One;   
You bore it ill, my Padawan.   
Did you not know that in my love  
I’d sooner call you brother, son?

How did I fail, what did I lack  
That drove you down the darkness’ way?  
What did I miss, why did you start  
To fully turn from light away?

The galaxy by Empire claimed,   
The Jedi slaughtered, Temple fell,   
And generals now murdered by   
The troops they thought they knew so well.

My friends have fallen, dead or gone,   
To exile I myself resign;   
What can I do, ‘mid burning sand,   
But contemplate this guilt of mine?

I can but wish you’d turned to me:   
I loved you then and love you still;   
And now I can but wonder if  
I, changing, could have changed your will.


End file.
